twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
LK's Gameshow: LightningRound
LightningRound is a gameshow where ponies can have a chance to win bits. This gameshow was created and founded by Lightning Knight . This also /may/ test their knowledge and/or their luck. They are 3 type of gameshows in LightningRound. One of them is called TheDeal, Another one is Mob Sweeper, And finally...Plinko The show will start on saturdays. It may not be every saturday because rather LK have no contestant for the show or the player is busy with RL stuff. Sometimes LK will do a commentary about somethings about the show or talk about other things when he has no contestant. Anypony can enter for a chance to win BITS! How to enter To enter as a contestant of the show is really simple. You can go over to see Lightning Knight or TB him asking about gameshow. As of now, There is no age restriction for the purpose of the show. If a filly or colt wants to join, must confront with their parents for permission. It can't be too young though. Other then that, Stallions, mares, griffons and others can join...as long they don't destroy the show. You can also choose what game you like to play. TheDeal TheDeal is just like "Deal or No Deal" but in equestria version of it. The only difference is that instead of choosing one case at a time for each round, you get to choose the amount of case that you suppose to choose for each round. For example. This round you have to choose 6 cases. You have to choose 6 cases at that time instead of choosing one at a time. There is 26 cases to open. Each case contains a certain amount of bits. No one knows whats in any case but one case is holding 50,000 bits. Thats the highest amount you can win. There is the board to show you how many bits you can win (Please ignore the "Deal or No Deal (bits) I capture this a long time ago and I was too lazy to fix it XD) Mob Sweeper Mob sweeper is just like "1vs100" but in equestria version. There is 100 mobs out there that you have to sweep. In order to sweep them is that you answer questions. If you get them right, we turn to the mobs and see how many mobs got them wrong. For each mob that got the question wrong you earn a certain amount of bits for that round. The most mobs you sweep the more bits you earn and a better chance of winning but the question gets harder. You got 3 life line. you can pull the mob, ask the mob, or trust the mob. You can only use them once. There is one secret life like and is called "DM answer" you can only use that once or twice depending on the round. If you answer the question wrong, You lose every bits you earn and the split goes to the mob. If you sweep all 100 mobs, you will win 100,000 bits! Each 2 questions you answered, the bits amount goes higher (as shown in the picture) Plinko This is the only game where you can choose any day to play on. Plinko is one of the most easiest game to play. You start off with one plinko chip and you can earn 9 more if you rather guess the price of the product or answer a question. Be warned, Some question I ask you may be hard so...choose wisely. To guess the price...you have to think rather the number is the beginning number or the ending number. Get it right, and you earn a plinko chip. Get it wrong you don't get anything. Something with the question. After doing that, You go to the stair case with the plinko chips in your hoof. You can win up to 50,000 bits if you have all ten chips. The main course is that you hit the "5,000" mark and you'll earn 5,000 bits. If your chip landed on the "Lose half" You lose half of your bits that you already earn. So...if you have 6,000 bits total...you'll lose half and you'll get 3,000 bits. Be careful and don't land on that. No matter what your still earning bits. Category:RP Events